1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of barcode printer, and in particular, to a device for position adjustment of a barcode printer head in longitudinal, transverse, vertical directions.
2. The Related Art
Barcode is commonly printed on or attached to merchandise to simplify processing and sales of the merchandises. Most of the barcodes are printed in a stick, which is then attached to the merchandises. Due to the difference in size, thickness, and even material that makes the stick, barcode printers having printer heads set in different spatial positions are needed to process sticks of different specifications. This causes undesired troubles for barcode printer users.
The present invention is aimed to provide a barcode printer that allows for adjustment of position of the printer head in order to accommodate sticks of different specifications.